queen_of_queen_series_arrow_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Queen
Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen (born born May 16th, 1985) is a former billionaire playboy turned vigilante archer owner of Verdant. He is the twin brother of Amelia Queen, the older half-brother of Thea Queen, and the son of the late Robert Queen and Moira Queen. ost on the island of Lian Yu, Oliver went on a mission of survival and self-discovery, learning a great deal of skills. He traveled to China and Russia, working as an agent of A.R.G.U.S. for some time, an undercover operative in Shadowspire, and a member of the Bratva known as Kapot, and the murderous vigilante Luchnik/Kapiushon. After being presumed dead and lost at sea for five years, Oliver returned home with a mission to save his city from crime and corruption. He began his crusade as an archer who would eventually become known as The Hood, who was willing to use lethal force by targeting members on his father's List. After the death of his best friend, Tommy in the Undertaking, Oliver renamed himself The Arrow, while also making a vow never to kill again unless absolutely necessary. During his conflict with the League of Assassins, Oliver's identity as the Arrow became public knowledge leading to a public fallout with his protegé, Roy Harper, taking the fall for him. Eventually, to defeat the league from the inside Oliver joined the them under the identity of Al Sah-him (Arabic: السهم; for Arrow) and after defeating Ra's al Ghul, Oliver retired from vigilantism with Felicity. Biography Early Life Oliver was born in 1985 in Starling City to his parents; billionaires Robert and Moira Queen. He came seventeen minutes after his twin sister, Amelia. When he was 7 years old, Oliver meet and befriended both Tommy Merlyn & Laurel Lance, both who would become his lifelong best friends. Once Oliver entered his late teens and early 20s, he started sleeping around with other women and he got into multiple social scandals by himself or with Tommy including assaulting a paparazzi bystander, driving while intoxicated, stealing a taxi, urinating on a police officer, and using a helicopter to impress Maria Sharapova. At some point in 2004, Oliver indirectly ran into Simon Morrison, when he successfully stole the latter's girlfriend, though he would later forget about this. In 2005, Oliver would begin dating his longtime friend, Laurel, and they fell in love with one another. However, Laurel's father, Quentin, disapproved of their relationship and once threatened to use a taser on Oliver after catching the two in bed together. Despite this, Oliver enjoyed spending time with Laurel and her family as he felt he was unburden from being Robert Queen's son according to Moira. In 2007, after Moira caught Laurel sneaking away to Oliver's room, Laurel brought up the topic of her and Oliver living together citing that they have been together longer than their friends Ray and Jean who were getting an apartment together. Oliver initially agreed to moving in with her but he quickly began having doubts. Oliver's education was chaotic as well, as he dropped out of four Ivy League schools the last one he did not even bother to tell his parents; additionally he mentions that the only book he ever bothered to read was "The Odyssey". However, Oliver did have some engineering skills due to working with his father who was an aspiring pilot who performed his own maintenance sometimes with his son; additionally Robert taught Oliver how to fly a plane. Shipwrecked on Lian Yu and dealing with Edward Fyers While on the Queen’s Gambit, Oliver was with Sara when the shipwrecking occurred. Oliver witnessed Sara being swooped away by the rushing water. Oliver eventually resurfaced from the ocean with Robert and an unknown crew member dragging him into the raft, with the three of them being the only known survivors. After days of drifting at sea, and running low on provisions, Robert realized that there was enough for maybe one person. Choosing to give his son a chance at survival, Robert took a gun, shot the other crew member, and then proceeded to kill himself in front of his son. Before this, Robert told Oliver’s that their family’s wealth had been built on the suffering of others and that he was not the man Oliver thought he was. Robert then told his son to right his wrongs, and to be better than he was. Sometime later, Oliver landed ashore upon an island. There, while burying his father, Oliver found a book filled with blank pages in Robert’s pocket. Immediately after, a hooded man named Yao Fei shot Oliver with an arrow in the shoulder. Oliver awoke some time later in Yao Fei’s camp, where the older man tended to Oliver’s wound. Later, when the other man fell asleep, Oliver tried to escape, but was snared in a trap. Yao Fei soon arrived, cutting him down and walking off, leaving Oliver with no other choice but to follow him. Not long after, a group of armed me, their faces hidden, examined the sprung trap. Over the next few days, Oliver spent most of this time gazing at a picture of Laurel until Yao Fei brought him a bird trapped in a cage. He told Oliver that he had to kill the bird if he wanted to eat and survive. Oliver refused at first, but, driven by hunger, he later broke the bird’s neck. Yao Fei told him that he would be forced to take more lives, and told him to forget about Laurel or he would not survive While hunting one day, Oliver tried to shoot Yao Fei's bow, but missed his target, which was a tree. He went to fetch the rabbit Yao Fei killed, but was captured by the previously armed men. They brought him to their camp, where he was then interrogated by their leader, Edward Fyers. Fyers showed him a picture of Yao Fei, asking if Oliver had seen him, revealing the man's name as well as the island's: Lian Yu (meaning "purgatory" in Chinese). Oliver denied any knowledge of Yao Fei in order to protect him. Not believing him, Fyers ordered an employee of his, a masked man, to extract information from him through torture. After a period of time, Yao Fei barged in, rescuing a severely injured Oliver and brought him back to the cave. He then left to lead Edward's men away from their hideout, but not before telling Oliver to survive, and sealing the entrance to prevent Oliver from following him. Injured and alone in the cave, Oliver began hallucinating. He saw visions of his father telling him to survive despite Oliver's contemplating suicide, otherwise his father's sacrifice would have been for nothing. He also dreamt about burning his father's book. When he awoke, he tore a page out of the book, but just as he was about to throw it onto the fire, the heat from the flames causes letters to appear on the paper. He proceeded to do the same with other pages, and various names began to appear on the pages. He promised the hallucination of his father that he would live up to this responsibility. Yao Fei returned a while later, bringing with him a captured Fyers. He told Oliver that Fyers ahd a plane that could take them off the island. They made their way through the woods until they were ambushed by Wintergreen and Fyers’ men, with Fyers admitting how convenient it appeared to be that Yao Fei captured him so easily. Yao Fei told Oliver to run and began fighting the men. Unfortunately, he was defeated and knocked unconscious by Billy. From a safe distance, Oliver watched them take Yao Fei and then ran away. One of Fyers' men continued to search for Oliver after Yao Fei was captured. Armed with only a knife Oliver was eventually forced to confront him. The skirmish resulted in them tumbling and falling into a stream. The soldier landed hard on a rock while Oliver ended up in the water. He managed to get out and donned the uniform of the dead man, where he found a set of keys and a map of the island in one of the pockets. Using the map, Oliver found his way to the camp where Fyers and his men were based. There, unfortunately accompanied by Fyers (who didn't seem to recognize him due to wearing a balaclava) he managed to make his way to where Yao Fei was being held prisoner, but once there, Fyers knocked down Oliver and put him in one of the cells. When he came to, Fyers told him he'd known who he was because of his eyes, which tell everything about a person, which was the reason why his men all wore balaclavas. Fyers then rebuked Oliver for putting his trust in the wrong people, specifically Yao Fei. He motioned to the soldier next to him, who had been the first to talk to Oliver upon his arrival in the camp. The soldier took off his balaclava and revealed himself to be in fact Yao Fei, who had begun working for Fyers. Yao Fei proceeded to seemingly kill Oliver in a fighting circle, however he secretly used a technique to fake Oliver's death. As he hit the water, Oliver was revived and swam to shore. In his pocket, he found a map with a route marked out. Oliver proceeded to follow the route, leading to an abandoned plane. Before he could do a thing, a man jumped down, threatening to kill him. Oliver told him that he was sent by Yao Fei, and the man seemed to drop his suspicions, introducing himself as Slade Wilson. Slade then told Oliver that there was an air field, and he and Yao Fei had been observing it for months, that they were going to get off the island together. He then threw a sword to Oliver and told him of his belief that Yao Fei sent Oliver to him because he knew that he could not take the air field alone. Slade then challenged Oliver to a brief sword fight to gauge Oliver's fighting skills. He was unimpressed, significantly beating Oliver, and told him how he fought much worse than a girl. Slade then knocked him out. Oliver woke, tied to a chair. Slade, to keep his location secret, decided to kill Oliver, however Oliver managed to escape his bonds by breaking his hand, and then punched Slade in the face. Amused, Slade thought that there might have been a fighter inside of Oliver after all and decided to train Oliver instead. As Oliver went to choose a weapon, he found a bi-colored black and orange mask, identical to the one worn by the man who had tortured him under Fyers' orders. When questioned about this, Slade explained that he and his old partner, and former friend, wore the same mask, that they had come to the island to rescue Yao as a mission from the Australian Secret Intelligence Service. Associations with Anthony Ivo and the Mirakuru Stuff goes here. Forcibly living in Hong Kong Stuff goes here. Returning to Lian Yu and stopping Reiter Stuff goes here. Becoming a member of Bratva and back to Lian Yu Stuff goes here. Crusade Begins / The Undertaking Stuff goes here. Crusade 2.0 / The Mirikuru Plot Oliver is seen to have left Starling City for some time and returned to Lian Yu. Tommy's death and Oliver's failure to prevent the city's total destruction left a huge impact on him. Diggle and Felicity travel to the island to find Oliver, and they convince him to return home. He returns, but states not to become the Hood again. He quickly learns upon his arrival home that Amelia disappeared shortly after Oliver did, and no one knows where she went. He starts looking for her, but is cut short when Thea is taken by the copycat group The Hoods. Oliver puts on his mask once again and rescues his little sister and hands The Hoods over to the police. He agrees to become the vigilante again, but, to honor Tommy's memory, he will no longer kill. He also realizes he no longer wants to be called "The Hood." (All canon information taken from here.)Category:Queen Family Category:Alive Category:Canon Character